May You Always
by lovelyliza
Summary: What if Ashley Wilkes had not been Scarlett's childhood sweetheart? How would Scarlett's life, and inversely Rhett's life, have turned out differently if it wasn't the man she couldn't have she had pined after? Begin's on the day of the barbecue at Twelve Oaks, however, with a very different chain of events.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:_

 _I haven't written a fanfiction for a looooong time now. I had rather thought those days were over and left behind with the other things I did when I was younger. However, my love for Gone with the Wind had been rekindled and with it my need for closure. So here it is, I'll try to update frequently, please try to review! Thanks!_

 _Disclaimer:_

 _I do not own the storyline of characters of Gone with the Wind, they belong entirely to Margaret Mitchell. I use them only as inspiration to base my own story off of._

* * *

Chapter I

Scarlett awoke to the stillness that is a summer morning. It was as hot as it was dry, and at some point in the night she had managed to kick all the sheets off her bed. She allowed herself a moment to adjust to the sunlight streaming in through her curtains before ringing the bell for Mammy. Today was a big day. Today was the day she was going to get her childhood sweetheart to propose to her. After all, a marriage between herself and Rhett Butler had practically been arranged from the day she was born. Granted, he had a notorious reputation for his acts of ill-repute and he was several years older than her, but she knew that he would make a good husband.

She had realized she loved him two years ago, shortly after he left for one of his trips to Charleston. The proverb "distance makes the heart grow fonder" had proved correct in her case, because the terrible distress that followed his departure had been what finally proved his grip on her heart. Prior to that, she had merely been swept away by the grand picnics they frequented together and the many waltzes he held her during. But it was an undeniable fact, she was absolutely and hopelessly in love with the swarthy, scandalous man that was Rhett Butler.

She was an ever proper lady, but Scarlett was not unaware as to how her charms affected Rhett. And for that reason, she had set her mind on wearing a dress that was not entirely picnic-appropriate. But she cared little about what the neighbors would think, the deep green accents were just the thing to bring out her own emerald eyes, and the low-cut bosom surely wouldn't hurt. She would have to fight Mammy on it, but was prepared to eat a whole breakfast muffin as a bribe. One muffin, she had decided, would little affect her seventeen inch waist.

Nearly an hour later, the O'Hara clan had finally managed to load themselves into their carriage. Even as the possibility of war coursed through the south, pleasantries such as today's grand barbecue were frequent and largely attended. Mr. O'Hara was not one for toying with the issues of war, it was a young man's fight and he was no longer the lively thing that had snatched the beautiful Ellen Robillard from Charleston. Still, he was always ready to proclaim his undying love for the south and supply the other men with his irish potato whiskey. The thought of the growing angst between the north and the south had hardly occurred to him today, because he greatly anticipated the marrying off of his eldest daughter. Life without his strong-headed, irish-blooded Katie Scarlett would be dismal and dull, but as a father he wanted to see all his children happily and safely settled down. Especially Scarlett, who he feared would scare all of her beaux off with her monstrous temper and frequent mood swings.

As the carriage moved towards Twelve Oaks, and the smell of simmering meats drifted across the fields of cotton, Mr. O'Hara decided to broach the subject. "So what do you think, my Katie Scarlett, is today the day your Mr. Butler asks me for your hand?"

"Oh Pa, how you do go on!" Scarlett replied, but he could see the faint blush creeping across her cheeks, and her turned towards his wife and winked. Surely today would be the day, for war was on the horizon and who knew how much longer their little utopia would last.

* * *

As they approached the festivities, Scarlett could have leaped out of the carriage with anticipation. She was too confident in her charms and beauty to even consider the possibility that Rhett might not propose, and she was ready to have the whole affair over with. Sure enough, as they approached she could make out the tan face and the onyx eyes that belonged to her Rhett, who she could tell was eagerly awaiting her arrival. His eyes, she thought, were so deep and dark one could easily get lose themselves in them.

"Ms. Suellen, allow me," Rhett said politely, as he helped Scarlett's plain, unremarkable sister out of the carriage, before handing her off to the equally plain and unremarkable Frank Kennedy. It was truly a mark of his good character, at least in Scarlett's mind, how kind he was to such a nondescript creature.

"Ms. O'Hara, you look as stunning today as I believe you ever have," Scarlett blushed under his compliment, noticing how his dark eyes seem to pull in every aspect of her appearance, from her low bodice to her recently pinched cheeks.

"Good day Mr. Butler, might I say you too are looking well," it was always a game with Rhett, she could never let him know how much she truly enjoyed his company, and in return he must always let her know exactly how much he enjoyed her appearance.

Laughing the hearty, resounding laugh that he did, her folded her dainty hand into his well muscled arm and began escorting her towards the rest of the party. Behind them, Scarlett's youngest sister Carreen had accepted the arm of one of the Tarleton twins, but Scarlett was far too enamored to grieve the loss of one of her own suitors. In fact, at that moment it seemed as if everything was quite perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Scarlett sat perched underneath a magnificent oak, basking in the relief from the heat in provided. In front of her all of Clayton County feasted on the magnificent delicacies, generously provided by the Wilkes Family. They were indeed a wealthy family, of course, no wealthier than herself or the Butlers, but the only child they could boast was the stern faced Ashley. Sure, as a child, she had taken a mild liking to him, but in truth it had paled in comparison to her devotion to a particular black haired boy. Ashley had only ever cared for his books and his education, and Scarlett much preferred frolicking through the countryside, violating as many social norms as she could, with her ever constant partner.

It was this bad influence, who now sat diligently at her feet, laughed at how engrossed she seemed in the scene in front of her. Rhett himself was not one for social events, or certainly not ones among such respectable members of society. But he found himself completely unable to refuse the chance to see his pet, the marvelous and widely admired Scarlett O'Hara. To be sure, she was the most beautiful belle within the surrounding counties, but that paled in comparison to her ability to ensnare men in her web of charm. Yes, Scarlett could have any man she wanted, all she had to do was bat those emerald green eyes and grin those deep red lips.

Rhett believed himself to be a sensible man, he had received a highly esteemed education despite his many expulsions and ensuing transfers. He had made a respectable fortune, especially for his young age, and his prospects look great indeed. He didn't kid himself however, on the fact of his gentility, for he had long since known that he was no gentlemen. While he had managed to salvage his familiar relations and at least had good connections there, his exploits with the drinking and gambling population of the south was widely known. The name Rhett Butler was almost always immediately followed by the latest news on the hellbent character's escapades.

But despite all this, he found himself completely enamored with one individual imparticular. When in said person's company, Rhett found himself abstaining from all the immoral activities that were normally so enticing to him. He acted uncharacteristically gentile and courteous, as was seen by the sheer fact of his presence at today's event. He had long ago pledged himself to a solitary life of exciting and pleasurable adventures, but recently he had decided that there was simply no way around it: he was going to have to forsake it all and marry her.

"I assume you've heard of our dear Mr. Ashley Wilkes' engagement to his cousin?" Rhett pried, for he knew that Ashley had once been one of Scarlett's suitors and he did so enjoy antagonizing her.

"Oh that old thing? Good for him, but I should greatly sympathize the poor girl who is forced to put up with him." She shook out her curls, determined to appear as indifferent to her other beaux as possible. If she knew one thing about Rhett it was that he was, above all else, a possessive and fiercely jealous man.

"And what of you Scarlett? What beaux have you promised your heart to on the eve of this great war?" He asked this question with his usual, confident, and greatly sarcastic demeanor, but underneath it all he was desperate for her to tell him that she had made no such guarantees.

"Why Rhett Butler, if I didn't know any better I would think that you were jealous!" She laughed, partly at the oddity of the question and partly at the rare and desperate look in his eyes. "I imagine you've a dozen different girls you've promised to marry scattered across the south."

"You know me, Scarlett, I should never marry except for the most exceptional of women." It was not, in fact, a lie, but he regretted the implications that it entailed.

"Never say never, Rhett Butler, or you may live to regret it." Scarlett was a flirt indeed, and she knew exactly how to wrap him around her fragile little finger.

The noonday sun, having reached its highest peak, showered unforgiving, blazing rays on all those in attendance and, in combination with the large meal, many found themselves drifting off. It was only fitting that the women should retire for siesta, and the men should do what they had been itching to do for hours: discuss the latest news of war. Scarlett had no interest in listening to the frustrating way that the men seemed to be excited at the prospect of war. Why, such a thing would completely disrupt the sequence of balls and picnics, and she would absolutely despise those damned Yankees if they prevented her from keeping with latest fashions.

Rhett, being as intelligent and rational as he was, strongly believed that a war against the north would only bring death and destruction. As soon as the whispers of war began he had decided he would never ally himself with a region so clearly destined to lose. He laughed at the deep pride so many southerners felt because he believed it would be the death of them, to be so devoted to a fatal cause. Nonetheless, he saw the profit he could make should such an event transpire. He was, afterall, a man of many endeavors and many talents. So instead of joining his fellow country men in there frankly irrelevant debates he relocated to the library, hoping to grab a few minutes of shut eye on one of the sofas.

He would have no such luck, for just as he closed his eyes he heard the library doors reopen and close again. Begrudgingly sitting up, he turned his attention to the intruder.

"Why Ms. Katie Scarlett, what would the matrons say lest you be discovered with me in the absence of a chaperone!" His mock horror earned him a much appreciated eyeroll from his oldest companion.

"Oh do hush, Rhett. What they don't know can't hurt them." She then turned and began idly going through the book shelves, which he knew was an act, in all the years he had known her she had never read a single novel.

"So what possessed you to interrupt what was going to be a very good nap?"

"I didn't feel like sleeping and, well, you know me, I just hate the nonsensical gossip of the other girls." Another act, Rhett thought, gossip was like ambrosia to Scarlett, she lived to know all the nitty-gritty details of other people's lives, especially when it was scandalous and taboo.

Taking on a more serious expression, Rhett decided it was high time he broach the subject he had come here today to discuss. "There's a war coming Scarlett. Soon, I should think. This may be one of your last afternoons spent comfortably in the company of so many beaux."

"Oh, shut up!" She exclaimed, such thoughts only upset her and she would not have such a beautiful afternoon spoiled by them. "You know I hate to hear you men go on about it. If your war is so great why does it have to disrupt everything I enjoy."

Before he had even had time to come up with a response, the library door opened once more, and as both spun around quickly they recognized, with horror, the face of none other than Mr. O'Hara himself.

"Now Mr. Butler, I better not have just found you and my daughter, unchaperoned, behind closed doors!" His loud booming voice, although meant jokingly, succeeded in creating a look of horror on both individual's faces. "If I were you this room would best be empty by the time I open my eyes again."

Giggling, for they knew he meant no harm, both Scarlett and Rhett bolted out the door and didn't stop running until they reached the oak tree they had sat at only an hour earlier. Both gasping for breath and laughing madly, they had collapsed, Rhett's arm cushioning Scarlett's ebony curls from the hard ground. Then, in an instance, he was on top of her, crushing his mouth against hers, trying desperately to prove to her something, anything…

"Rhett Butler! Imagine if Pa were to find us know! Imagine if anyone were to find us now!"

"Scarlett you know I see no point in worrying about what the rest of the world thinks of me. Scarlett, what do you think of me?" This time his calm and collected act faltered, for as worldly and cavalier as he was, Rhett Butler rarely opened himself to the possibility of rejection.

"I think you know what I think of you Rhett, you're my best friend and my childhood sweetheart." She paused, enjoying the desperate gleam in his eyes. "And you're the only man my heart has ever truly belonged to." And he was there again, kissing her lips, claiming them as his own. Such words he had never imagined to hear from the flirtatious and highly elusive girl who lay next to him. Between fervent kisses Scarlett managed to ask the only question she had left to ask, "And what, exactly, do you think of me?"

"I think, my dear, that you will make a fine Mrs. Rhett Butler."


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note:_

 _Wow, thanks to everyone who reviewed, I didn't really expect anyone to read this but I'm glad you liked it! This chapter is not my finest work, apparently I can only write at 3 in the morning, but the plot is nonetheless moving along. Please review! Thanks!_

* * *

Chapter III

Words has ceased to exist between the two, as they lay in the afternoon heat. Both had gotten exactly what they wished for and, quite contentedly, they had both dozed off in each other's arms. It wasn't until the loud cries began streaming out of the grand house that they awoke and quickly separated from each other, trying to regain some element of composure. From a distance, the scene in front of them appeared absurd indeed, men in their best picnic attire grabbing their guns and horses. Among them Scarlett could make out almost all of her male companions, the Tarletons, the Fontaines, the Calverts. Perhaps in a different time this would have upset her greatly, but now her grip was tight around the arm of the only man that she cared about.

"So it's happened then," Rhett said grimly from behind her. His glittering eyes matched the severity of the situation, taking on an altogether stone-like appearance. No more words needed to be communicated, for what they had feared the most, what they had hoped in vain would never happen, had just come true: war was upon them. Certainly, this news evoked a very different reaction from the rest of her neighbors. Their eager anticipation had ceased and what they dreamed of had finally become reality. Scarlett bit her lip to stop the tears that were already welling up in her eyes. How unfair! How ridiculously idiotic men were! And just when she had engaged too.

Next to her, Rhett stood up and reached out a hand to assist her. "Come now, Scarlett, it isn't so bad. It's not as if I'm going to go off and join the army too." This hardly comforted her, what fun would it be to be married to such a jealous man if there were no other men to flirt with. Surely all of her neighbors had already decided to enlist, and she imagined the case was similar throughout the south.

It was Charles Hamilton who found them first, clearly so caught up in the days events to take note of their unchaperoned presence. "Ms. O'Hara!" he called, then taking in her dark haired companion, "and Mr. Butler." Both glanced at each other, Charles was kind but unforgivingly boring, and it was well known that he had strong affections towards Scarlett. "I wondered if I might speak to Ms. O'Hara privately for a moment." At this, Scarlett stifled an eye roll.

"I'm afraid that would be quite impossible, you see, Scarlett has just agreed to marry me." Rhett spoke coolly, but she knew he was quite enthusiastic at being able to assert his dominance. She might have laughed, had Charles' face not drained of all color and expression.

"Come now, Mr. Hamilton," she said with her most flirtatious voice, "don't look so disappointed. I believe that Ms. Honey Wilkes is quite taken with you and quite unengaged." It was her duty, she had decided long ago, to act as the matchmaker of the county. Not all of the girls were as fortunate as her and could boast such amiable looks and talents. Whenever she tired of a beaux or saw a particularly desperate soon-to-be spinster she would make sure to set them up with an agreeable and auspicious partner.

At this, Charles turned and ran back towards the house, half with embarrassment, half with anticipation. Both she and Rhett had began laughing hysterically at this, Charles was cordial enough, but there was never a chance that he could have Scarlett's heart.

"Imagine, my dear, if I hadn't been here, you might have married poor old Charles," Scarlett scoffed, she never would have married such a uninspiring man. Placing her hand on her future husband's elbow she allowed herself to be led back towards the house. Let the war come, with Rhett next to her she knew she could face anything.

* * *

Outside the thick, oak doors that belonged to the library of Twelve Oaks, Scarlett paced back and forth nervously. The rest of the party had finally settled down and the prior flurry of men and horses cantering across the property had been replaced by a blizzard of men and women promising themselves to each other. It was a daunting task to go off to a war, but it was even worse to go off without a sweetheart to leave behind. Charles, it seemed, had heeded her advice and was quite occupied with Honey Wilkes . However, her own mind was busy imagining the disastrous events that could be happening behind the closed doors in front of her.

What if Pa didn't accept Rhett's marriage proposal? True, he had his fair share of scandals and wrong-doings. There had been that nasty business involving an overturned carriage and a young girl, sans chaperone, and there was the notorious Belle Watling, who had far spread her claims of Rhett and her "activities". However, she rationed that, if she had found it in her heart to forgive him, Pa must certainly excuse him. He was, after all, a wealthy man and married to him she should never want for anything. He was definitely aware of her affections towards Rhett and he must value her happiness over the opinion of their peers. Anyway, if he said no she would simply elope.

After waiting for what seemed like a century, the two men finally emerged, both boasting large grins. "Well, my dear, your father has outright turned me down." His words, though exactly what she feared, were completely contradicted by the devilish gleam in his eyes. Their aphotic, void like depth were lit up with a sparkle she had never seen.

"Oh Pa!" Scarlett exclaimed, throwing her arms around the old man's neck and showering him with kisses. If only things could always be like this, she thought, she shouldn't mind a war at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

How tiresome all this talk of war was. It absolutely interfered with her wedding planning. There was no end to the conversations she had to listen to, entailing just how grand the south was and how they would beat the Yankees in a matter of weeks. It was infuriating how much energy was invested in talk of war, but when she broached the subject of her approaching nuptials she was criticized and stifled for being so self-interested. How was she supposed to plan the wedding of the century if no one had any interest in discussing it with her!

Rhett was, of course, a perfect gentlemen. He absolutely doted on her and a day scarcely went by when she didn't receive one of his lavish gifts. When he had gone to Charleston, briefly, to inform his family of his engagement the presents had only increased in multitude and grandeur. Her closet was practically bursting at the seems with the latest fashions from Paris and England. In fact, it was a little odd how well Rhett knew women's clothing and had she not known him any better she certainly would have pondered the matter more. But Rhett was, in everything he did, the image of masculinity. During the many hours they spent in each other's company she often found herself staring, rather uncouthly, at his well-built frame, admiring the way his pristine shirt sleeves seemed barely able to contain him. He would always laugh when he caught her doing this, and make some quip about how unladylike she was acting.

Engaged life suited her very well, she thought, but she should very much like to be good and married. She didn't for a second believe the stories she heard of the cad Rhett Butler, but nonetheless she wanted their union to be finalized, just in case. Afterall, how could she believe the stories of the dens of iniquity that he spent his time in. Such places were home to the unrefined and unmannered population, those who partook in the sins of flesh, spirits, and medicaments. Still, she rationed that with so many stories out there at least half of them had to be true, and she had to accept that she was marrying a formerly corrupt man.

As it was, the wedding was fast approaching. She was determined not to be unmarried longer than Honey Wilkes or Melanie Hamilton. Both of whom had planned a double wedding just before their fiancees were to leave for their regiments. If she was spouseless even a day longer than those plain faced, unremarkable women she would not be able to stand it. So the date had been set a week prior to theirs.

Most infuriating of all was how everyone seemed to judge her for being so enamored with her wedding when there was war on the horizon. It's not as if she had asked for the war, and she certainly wasn't about to sacrifice the happiest day of her life for their "glorious cause". If she believed, as Rhett did, that this war would be lost within months she didn't see why she needed to spare herself any frivilosity. The wedding was to be a grand thing, with the most expensive flowers and decorations. Her dress would be her mothers, although with several alterations, including a smaller waist (to accommodate her exceptionally tiny midsection), a fuller skirt, and less-full sleeves. She would be the image of beauty and grace and above all else she would make sure Rhett did not regret his choice of a bride.

* * *

April 31st, 1861 was an unusually pleasant day. Uncharacteristically warm, but not obnoxiously so, and lacking any kind of wind, it was the perfect day for a wedding. Scarlett awoke feeling rather badly rested. Her mother's explanation of "marital duties" in combination with all her other anxieties of marriage had kept her up almost all night. She knew she wasn't an easy girl to get along with, and while she had no intention of changing, she did have this overpowering need to be a good wife. But then again, she was certainly no harder to be married to than Rhett would be, with all his indiscretions and unique beliefs.

And the very cad was the same one who woke her up, long before she would have liked to be awake. It was the softest of knocks but it nonetheless pulled Scarlett from her restless sleep. Assuming it was Mammy or her mother ready to begin preparations for the day she had called out to enter, however, that had been very different from the truth. In her doorway stood none other than her fiance, dressed only in his striped pajamas.

"Why Rhett Butler, are you entering my bedroom, unsupervised, when I am dressed in nothing but my night things?" Her mock shock was completely false, for she knew that in a matter of hours she and Rhett would spend many hours together, unchaperoned, clad in much less.

"Good morning Ms. O'Hara, and might I say I am very glad today is the last morning I will have to call you that." He said, presumptively sitting himself on the edge of her bed. Come tomorrow morning Ms. Scarlett O'Hara would become Mrs. Rhett Butler, and the idea of boasting such a beautiful wife made Rhett's heart full with a completeness he never imagined. "No cold feet?"

"No," she answered, "mine are nice and toasty. How are yours?" She reached out to grab his feet to illustrate her point, prompting him to fall backwards and off her bed. Both's laughs echoed throughout her bedroom and trickled out into the hallways, where, unknown to them, Mrs. O'Hara and Mammy were already waiting to start making up Scarlett.

"Well then, Ms. O'Hara, I'll see you at the altar, try not to be late." Shutting the door carefully behind him and waking gaily back towards his room he began whistling something reminiscent of the "Wedding March", so enthralled in his own world he didn't notice the other occupants of the corridor. The knowledge that within several hours he would be married to the most beautiful and intriguing woman in the south was enough to redeem his woeful soul and renew his hope in the future.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

 _Author's Note:_

 _Hey! So I am incredibly sorry that I haven't been updating recently, I kind of died. Well, I didn't die but I've been really sick and confined to bedrest. Normally that would mean that I would get a lot of writing done, but every time I would try to start I would fall asleep. I'm going to try to get a schedule going but I will definitely update at least one more time this weekend. I actually quite proud of this chapter so I really hope you enjoy it! Anyway, thanks so much for the positive response, please keep reviewing and favoriting!_

 _Thanks!_

* * *

Scarlett looked at herself critically in the mirror. Mammy's homemade poultice had worked wonders on her dark circles and she looked as refreshed as if she had gotten a good night's sleep. Her hair had been done in an elegant updo, which left some of her dark curls dangling down, and her mother delicate lace veil had been fastened on top. She had opted for a low-bosomed dress, she would rather have died than wear one with buttons up to her chin like Melanie had. She thought, looking at her appearance, that she was the prettiest bride she had ever seen. Her dress flattered her slender frame and complimented her dark hair, the emerald earring Rhett had insisted on buying her brought out her sparkling eyes, and the rouge she had snuck on highlighted her cheekbones. She had even gotten Mammy to lace her to a mere 16 inches. Indeed, she was the picture of elegance and grace, and she anticipated that Rhett would be highly satisfied with her appearance.

Attendance had not been hindered by the short notice, in fact it appeared that the entire county had crammed itself into the small sanctuary. People were packed ten to a bench, although it hardly phased her whether they were comfortable or not. Rhett was of course handsome and debonair as ever. He had gone for a rather controversial gold-threaded waist coat, no doubt his attempt to show off his wealth. His skin, too, was golden, unshielded from the harsh light of their many picnics and horse rides. However, the his most arresting feature, she thought, was the unmatchable gleam in his charcoal eyes and the glow that seemed to radiate from his face. Rhett Butler was not a man of excessive smiling, and on the rare occasion that he did it was almost always a ostentatious smirk. But the grin he wore now was nothing but sincere and elated, his happiness at the occasion poured out from him and seemed to infect the entire room.

The church itself had been decorated to a state of excess. After all, it was her wedding. Her mother had managed to get ahold of luxurious streamers which spanned across the entire balcony and ceiling. Boundless flowers hung everywhere possible, shades of the rainbow were arranged genially. Candles were lit in every corner, although the extra light was hardly necessary with the amount of light streaming through the stain glass windows, which themselves cast magnificent colors across the floor and those in attendance. Had she not been quite so vain, she would have though her own beauty was rivaled by the beauty of the venue.

* * *

Rhett had never considered himself an impatient man, possessive and entitled perhaps, but he had never felt the need to rush things. However, today he found himself becoming more and more eager with each minute. It was an altogether new emotion to him, and not one he relished in. His anticipation was not inspired with displeasure of course, but rather with anticipation. This day could not have come sooner in his mind, and had Scarlett not been quite so young he would have willingly proposed sooner. His child bride was as perfect and wonderful as he had known she would be, her grace infected him to his core and for the first time in his life it felt as if the missing piece of him had been found. He had often found himself daydreaming their future, a pastime he greatly condemned. He was and always would be a man of practicality and realism, but something about Scarlett had reawoken his imagination. He could not have imagined a more perfect bride or a more perfect wedding.

As the wedding march began to play the entire congregation stood, as was ceremony, to look back at the entering bride. Only Rhett found himself paralyzed and unable to turn around, never in his life had he experienced fear but at this moment his heart felt like it would leap out of his chest. The song passed slowly and with it his anxiety grew, and then all of a sudden she was there. The sight of her alone took the breath out of him. Never had he seen her, or any woman for that matter, as beautiful as she looked at that instant. How had a cad like himself ever secured such a woman? Surely divine intervention was the only rational cause, for standing in front of him was nothing short of an angel. She was blushing now under his fastidious gaze, and he awkwardly (and rather uncharacteristically) cleared his throat and looked away. Her presence had done nothing to quell his heartbeat and he was now certain that the entire assemblage could hear it.

The priest, having now arrived in front of them, had commenced his readings. "My dear friends, you have come together in this church so that the Lord may seal and strengthen your love in the presence of the myself and this community," he began. It had been at Gerald O'Hara's insistence that the marriage took place in a catholic church, ever devoted to his Irish heritage as he was. Rhett, having no firm affiliation to any church, had gladly accepted this term.

"Rhett Butler, do you take Scarlett O'Hara to be your wife?"

"I do," he answered, without hesitation.

"Do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and honor her all the days of your life?"

"I do," he said, accepting all that he had just agreed to. He knew that as his wife, Scarlett would never want for anything. No matter what happened, what this war did, he would never let any ill-harm come to her. He would cherish her forever.

As Scarlett repeated the same vows her could feel his heart overflow with happiness. He had never imagined that matrimony could have this kind of affect, in his experience it was supposed to be an advantageous agreement which more than often left both parties resenting the other.

"You have declared your consent before the Church. May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his God has joined, men must not divide."

Scarlett may have made him an honorable man, but he would always be a radical, and so as the priest closed he took Scarlett in his arms and kissed as he had never kissed any woman before. Surely he had scandalized all those in attendance but he had never been one who cared about public opinion. Those of the county who had not been left speechless erupted into cheers and as they exited the building they were showered with rice and flowers. There was no doubt in his or Scarlett's mind that today had been the perfect wedding and together they would have the perfect life.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note:_

 _I apologize in advance for what you are about to read. I will briefly give you some insight into my own life so you can understand why this chapter is so painfully awkward. I identify as asexual, which if you're not familiar with means I myself don't feel sexual attractions (which are different from romantic or aesthetic attractions). Basically, this means that I have never been particularly intrigued by the idea of sex or physical intimacy and because of this I am complete shit at writing (or at least attempting to write) "smut". So like I said, I apologize in advance but hope that the subsequent chapters will redeem your confidence in this story. Thanks for all the kind reviews, more please!_

 _Thanks!_

Chapter VI

The day had passed in such a flurry after the ceremony Scarlet hardly remembered what she had done. Before she knew it she and Rhett were waving goodbye from the decadent honeymoon carriage. Behind her, the sunset set over Tara as gloriously as it ever had. She wasn't one for heartfelt goodbyes, or any kind of sentimental attachments for that matter, but she found herself shedding a few tears at leaving behind her childhood home. Something about Tara had always given her life, even now as the pulled onto the main road she could feel the place pulsing in her veins. Yes, Tara was special, and it would always hold a special place in her heart, but with a single glance at her husband she felt her anxieties quelled and her anticipation for the future renewed.

Rhett had made it all rather mysterious, leaving no clue as to where they were headed. He had been insistent that they didn't spend their wedding night on the plantation, something she hadn't entirely understood, but Rhett's adventures were always thrilling and she hadn't turned one down yet. Anyway, she would have followed him to the end of the earth for less. It was strange, she had seldom thought about what being a wife would mean. Save for her mother's painfully awkward explanation of "marital duties" she hadn't really imagined what life with Rhett would be like. No doubt it would be enchanting, full of flippant expenditures and exciting travels. But part of her wondered if she'd be able to live up to all the expectations and responsibilities. He was, after all, much older and much more cultured. He understood the world in ways she couldn't comprehend, and she feared that he would eventually realize the extent of her naivety. But she was Scarlett O'Hara (or rather, Scarlett Butler now) and she had never admitted weakness. Surely she could preserve her husband's love and devotion, her beauty and southern charm more than made up for her lack of experience.

As the carriage hit an unexpected ditch she found Rhett's hands around her waist, keeping her from flying out of her seat. He laughed, and she once again notice just how illuminated his eyes were. They were even more brilliant up close, and she thought she should never like to seem them return to their previously duller appearance. If his eyes never dimmed, and his smile never faded, she knew she would be succeeding in her new role. It was strange, she hadn't ever wanted to live her life in a manner that benefitted another person, but now she was possessed by a compelling desire to complete and fulfill the man sitting next to her.

Almost as if reading her mind Rhett leaned over and kissed her cheek. Then, after a minute, he whispered in her ear, "Scarlett O'Hara Butler, I promise I will love you forever. You will never want for anything, and I will never let anything happen to you."

* * *

Rhett's secret plans had completely lived up to and far exceeded her expectations. He had booked a room in the Atlanta hotel that paled in comparison with the luxury she had yet experienced. Perhaps it was partly her newlywed euphoria, but never had she seen such luxurious fabrics and cushioning. When she first entered the front door she was immersed in a pleasantly pastel sitting room, complete with intricately carved oak seats and tables. Underneath her feet was easily the most plush carpet she had ever seen, and with childlike excitement she threw off her shoes and began to dance around the room. However she was stopped short when she caught sight of the bedroom.

In the middle of red and burgundy fabrics and furnishings sat an excessively large bed. The mattress itself was elevated significantly off the floor and looked as if it might have truly been made of clouds. Above it stretched a magnificent canopy with tiny cherubs and flowers stitched into the border. Lavish cushions piled on top of the bed and onto the floor, all possessing the same passionate red hues. Slightly in astonishment and slightly flustered at the sight, her gaze returned to her husband, whose gaze she found fixed on herself. He sat comfortably in one of the seats in the front parlor, in one hand he held a champagne flute and with the other he offered another glass, inviting her to join him.

"You know, my mother always said that a lady would never drink more than one glass of champagne," she said seating herself in his lap and graciously accepted the bubbly drink. Even though she had known Rhett her entire life, she now felt almost awkward in the company of her most trusted confidant. Somehow, being truly alone with him was as daunting as anything she'd ever experienced.

"Well, are you a lady Scarlett?" Rhett's eyes glimmered, this time less with bliss and more with his usual flirtatious nature. He really was a scoundrel.

"Not when I can help it," she answered, swallowing the remainder of the liquid. The bubbles tickled her nose and left a warm feeling as it traveled down her throat. Even more pleasant was the dazed sensation it left feeling, and as she downed another three glasses her earlier apprehension, along with her remaining sensibility, faded away.

"I imagine someone explained to you the nature of, well, marital relations?" His voice broke the comfortable silence abruptly and if she hadn't known better she could have imagined he sounded almost uncomfortable broaching the subject.

"Yes, my mother informed me on what my duties would be," she blushed at the words leaving her mouth, even with her inebriated state slightly hindering her composure.

"I'm sure she told you you would have to endure it, that it would not be a pleasant experience, and at the end your reward would be a baby?" His words emulated almost exactly what her mother had said, perhaps lacking few euphemisms and decorative language. She only nodded in response, still bashful at the nature of the conversation. "You know Scarlett, it doesn't have to be that way. It can be something enjoyable for you too."

Intrigued, although too polite to inquire about it, she began to imagine exactly what he meant. Her mother had sounded so sure when she said that such "activities" would be in no way pleasant to herself. Could her mother, the ever stoic Ellen O'Hara, have been mistaken about something? However she was abruptly pulled from her reverie by the presence of a hand untying the back of her dress.

"Oh Rhett, don't bother, I'll send for a maid to help me." Her protests were silenced though, as he shushed her and continued his way down her back. Had she not been so intoxicated by the alcohol and present company, she may have wondered how Rhett had become so adept at unlacing women's clothing. But at the present moment such thoughts did not weigh heavily on her conscience.

"Forget what your mother told you," he whispered, his mustache brushing the top of her ear and sending shivers down her spine. "I'm going to show you exactly what your "marital duties" entail."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

Scarlett nervously tugged at the ribbons on her hat. It was a decadent thing and it had only been at Rhett's strong insistence that she had bought it. It had been the afternoon after their arrival in Charleston and they had been taking a leisurely walk down King Street. She had spotted the most elegant bonnet, and the perfect thing to wear with her new riding outfit. However, it had not been the beautiful bonnet that Rhett had bought for her, but a nondescript, homely one instead. It was a shabby thing, it's pale blue color did nothing to compliment her eyes or complexion and she thought she should never wear it. But Rhett had only winked and promised that there would be occasion for it.

Later that evening Rhett had announced to her, over a feast of the finest delicacies, that they would be paying a visit to his family the following day. In her surprise, Scarlett had nearly choked on a piece of venison. When Rhett had visited Charleston prior to their marriage to inform his family of the event he had, naturally, invited them. Yet they failed to attend or send any word ahead of their absence. In fact, they had never even sent a wedding present or congratulatory letter. In her mind, such treatment was a clear indication of either total indifference or disdain for their son's actions. Either way, Scarlett had never imagined that she would have to come face to face with the infamous, and seldom seen, Butler family.

So, as Rhett had promised, there had been an occasion afterall. She had worn the hat he bought her and the most conservative (or rather, only conservative) dress she owned, expecting a pleasant visit with her new in-laws. But now, even from the street, should could hear the heated argument occurring inside. It seemed that their visit, and their marriage, had not been entirely welcomed by the senior Mr. Butler. Whatever inkling she had of the contempt amongst the Butlers paled in comparison with the reality. The disdain Rhett's father held for him was unlike anything she had ever seen. He had, quite literally, slammed the door in their face, insisting that he had no interest in meeting his son's "child bride". Whatever insult or embarrassment Rhett had ever taken from this behavior had long ago disappeared and was instead replaced a caliber of enmity equal to his father's.

Now she sat alone in their decadent carriage, anticipating that at any second Rhett's body would come crashing from the parlor window and she would be left a widow at the tender age of sixteen. How had such a wonderful trip come to such an awful point? At the sound of an opening door she turned, hoping to see Rhett make his long awaited exit, only to be met by the sight of an opulent and refined older woman approaching her. Indeed this woman was none other than the esteemed Mrs. Eleanor Butler. Everything Rhett had ever implied of the woman was contradicted, Scarlett could find nothing abrasive or neglectful about the woman who now entered her carriage. This woman seemed as compassionate and nurturing as any mother, refined and elegant airs practically seemed to surround her. She almost wondered how a man such as Rhett Butler could come from a woman of such apparent good breeding.

"Well, my dear," said Mrs. Butler, now seated directly across from her, "what do you say you and I go get some light supper? I've heard the new Charleston Hotel has a magnificent tea room." Hesitant to abandon her husband, but also anxious to flee the site of such hostility, Scarlett managed a small nod in response.

* * *

The Charleston Hotel's new tea room was grand indeed, which Scarlett had already known as she and Rhett had been staying there since their arrival. The room looked exactly like the spectacular European palaces she had seen in her magazines. The architecture of the restaurant itself was whimsical, with an intricate glass ceiling that flooded the floor with sunlight and grand marble pillars around the edge of the room. Each of the many tables was covering in a different shade of the softest, happiest colors she had ever experienced. But most brilliant of all were the tiers upon tiers of pastries that stood on every available surface. Desserts that seemed otherworldly in their content were piled high on every table, full of exotic fruits and finely crafted creams. It put even the most decorated picnics back on the plantation to shame.

It was exactly the kind of place that the two Mrs. Butlers should be dining. Both products of exceptional lineage and superior charm, both boasting beauty uncommon to their ages, and both trying to escape whatever timeless feud existed between the two Mr. Butlers. Scarlett had recollection of ever being taught how to act around an in-law, her education had been most thorough in the art of conversing with acquaintances of all forms, but in-laws had never been mentioned. It was almost in childish impudence that Scarlett seated herself at one of the picturesque tables, unsure what to say or how to behave. It was an entirely new situation to her, to need to impress a person but to be unable to use her usual charms. No amount of eye batting or subtle flirting was going to win Mrs. Butler's good opinion.

Perhaps sensing Scarlett's trepidation, or perhaps not being one for conversation either, the two sat for a long time in silence. The atmosphere of the room was light enough that forced conversation was not necessary, and around them many parties sat quietly enjoying the surroundings and food. Gentle music was being played by a band somewhere in the distance and the sound floated in through the windows. It was not an unpleasant way of dining, even if the company was not particularly interactive. Scarlett almost found herself forgetting about her husband, no doubt still occupied with his father, and purely enjoying the moment.

However, as soon as their plates had been cleared the elder lady spoke up. "Now my dear, you must excuse my husband. You see, Rhett has caused an awful lot of trouble for us, and, well, we weren't particularly pleased to hear that he had gone off and married some southern bell without considering the other advantageous matches we had lined up for him."

Unsure how to respond, Scarlett sat stiffly as she continued, "not that I'm saying you aren't a lovely girl, it's just that you're so young and so unversed in the ways of the world. I am familiar with your mother's family, and I am very glad that you at least possess some noble Charlestonian blood, but you're father's family is an entirely different matter. Irish! And catholics no less! Rhett told us you'd be married in a catholic church, I can't tell you how disappointing that is. I mean surely you can understand, when one invests as much time and energy into a child as we have it is frustrating to see it all go to waste."

Panic washed over Scarlett like a great wave, such cruel words from someone so elegant. It was enough to make her head spin, but something deep inside her would not remain silent. Something she had scarcely felt before made her speak up. "Well, Mrs. Butler, you'll excuse me if I don't forgive you or your husband. I cannot, and I will not, understand why you treat my marriage as if it's some awful curse. Rhett loves me, and I love him, and that's all that matters. Not my familiar connections you speak of, not my religious affiliations, and not the amount of money my dowry brings into our marriage. I cannot understand because a mother is supposed to love her child, regardless of flaws or wrongdoings. I will not sit here and be insulted a moment longer. Thank you for tea, Mrs. Butler, it was wonderful."

As Scarlett stormed off she was vaguely aware of the commotion she had caused. All heads seemed to be turned in her direction and already gossip would be forming. Even as hot tears burnt the edge of her eyes she kept walking, because the truth of the matter was she was not upset or embarrassed. She had stood up to that awful woman, she had defended herself and her marriage. No, she didn't feel guilty at acting so unladylike, she felt proud. And if her husband managed to survive his feud with his father he would be proud of her too.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note:_

 _So I realize that the last chapter didn't exactly portray Mrs. Butler in the "typical" manner. But have faith, dear readers, for everything a reason. I don't recall there ever being a description of Mrs. Butler in Gone With the Wind, so it's entirely feasible that she would be so unpleasant. Still, it was never my plan to make her an antagonist. The argument that occurred between her and Scarlet was meant to add hints discord into their so-far perfect marriage. The tension between the two will likely be resolved, but I needed a way to begin to show the difficulties the newly wed Butlers would face. Even in my alternate reality I don't think Scarlet and Rhett's marriage will be perfect. Also I know I've been gone for a million years, junior year is a bitch, but I'm back and I promise to try to update more frequently! Also thanks to everyone who left reviews asking for me to update it means a lot!_

* * *

Chapter VIII

For the second time that day Scarlet impatiently awaited Rhett's return. By now the sun had begun setting over the vacated docks, and the heat of the day had cooled to the crisp air associated with twilight. At such times of day, it seemed that all the fuss of war and trade seemed to be forgotten. Couples strolled leisurely together, friends met for dinner, and everything began to slow down. However, Scarlett had hardly relaxed since the incident in the tea room. It had left her feeling both terrified and oddly contented. She had never needed to speak to anyone in such a candid manner before and, behind the false sense of confidence she projected, she'd been shaking the entire time. Still, something about the encounter and defending herself, defending her husband, had made her feel almost liberated. She had never exactly obeyed the rules of social etiquette, but she had never spoken so bluntly and so freely in her life.

When Rhett finally arrived it was unnoticed by Scarlet, who had fallen asleep watching for him from the window. He had been afraid that the exchange between himself and his father had scared her off, but it seemed that she remained his ever devoted wife. He had thought perhaps she had gone shopping, but upon returning to the hotel he had been met by his mother. It seemed that the elder Mrs. Butler still had some meddling left to do, and her account of the afternoon's events had left Rhett in hysterics. His wife was certainly a forced to be reckoned with, and he would rather have her than any mild-mannered, well-bred woman in the world. As a peace offering his mother had invited them both to dinner, and knowing how long it would take Scarlet to get dressed he wasted no time waking her up.

"Oh Rhett! I've had the most awful afternoon! Where have you been?" Scarlet said, as soon as she had opened her eyes.

"Well, my dear, my father and I had a lot of catching up to do. Tell me, what was so awful about your afternoon?" His eyes gleamed as he said this, nothing entertained the him quite so much as teasing his wide-eyed wife. As Scarlet launched into a long, and no doubt exaggerated, monologue recounting every event since their separation he busied himself ringing for a maid and picking a dress for her to wear. He tried to maintain a straight face while doing so, but intermittently was prone to outbursts of laughter.

It was after a particularly loud and lengthy one of these outbreaks that Scarlet directed her icy glare at him. "I don't see how any of this is funny, Rhett! I have never felt so insulted in my whole life!"

"My pet, you must excuse my behavior. But I know my mother, and she has never once cared about familiar background or religious affiliation. My father, yes, but Eleanor Butler would never get caught up on such petty things."

"But Rhett, how she went on…" she started, but he interrupted.

"A test, Scarlet, and you passed with flying colors." For a second she sat in stunned silence, realization slowly washing over her. His mother loved to interfere with his life and, perhaps sensing this as one of her last opportunities, had taken advantage of his wife's blissful ignorance. She certainly cared who her son ended up marrying, but only in regards to his happiness. Whatever had prompted her to act so eccentrically in front of Scarlet had not been to express her disdain about their marriage but rather to ascertain how compatible they would be. And what Scarlet's little outburst had proved was that they were indeed very well suited; both easily provoked and excessively passionate.

"Oh, and Scarlet, we'll be having dinner at my parent's house tonight."

* * *

Scarlet had barely had half an hour to get ready for dinner and now, as they stood outside the Butler's front door for the second time that day, she began doubting the outfit Rhett had chosen for her. He had chosen well, of course, and the dress flattered her immensely, but it was hardly the kind of thing you wore to a family dinner. The dress itself was made of a sapphire blue silk, and boasted a tight bodice decorated with intricate gold lacing. It was the kind of dress one wore to a formal dinner or a lavish restaurant, but she was sure she would be overdressed at a small household dinner. However, Scarlet knew better to than to contradict Rhett on matters of his family.

It was with a very different manner that they were welcomed into the Butler home this time. No harsh words were exchanged and no doors were slammed in their face. In fact, it was almost welcomingly that Mr. Butler received them. He shook Rhett's hand and even kissed Scarlet's cheek, expressing how well she looked and how glad he was that they had come. Scarlet simply smiled, unsure how to react to the completely different man who now stood in front of her. She silently wondered exactly what Rhett had said to inspire such a change. Had he promised something, made up some lie? She didn't put anything beyond her new husband but no matter how hard she thought she couldn't figure out what he had done.

At the top of the staircase Scarlet spotted Mrs. Butler. She was dressed as lavishly as Scarlet, if not more so. Clad in a creamy, silk dress complete with an immense bustle and tassels that accentuated her perfectly. She was the image of elegance and sophistication, and it suddenly hit Scarlet as to why Rhett had put off marriage for so long. With such a mother to set as the standard, few women would pass the bar. For a moment she felt immensely flattered, that she Scarlet O'Hara had finally made Rhett settle down, that she had been good enough for him.

But her train of thought was quickly interrupted as she witnessed yet another metamorphosis. As Mrs. Butler approached her, she spread her arms and pulled her into a tight hug. At first awkwardly, as Scarlet held herself quite rigidly at the shock of the gesture, and then warmly as she returned the action.

"Scarlet, my dear, you look positively gorgeous tonight. I can see how you would finally be the one to make Rhett settle down." All hostility had vanished from her voice, and her southern drawl was warm and welcoming instead.

Scarlet smiled in return, and allowed Eleanor to hook arms with her and lead her into the dining room. What a strange family the Butlers were, one second appearing so contrary and the next so cordial. She wondered briefly, as she took her seat in the lavishly decorated dining parlor, exactly what she had gotten herself into.


End file.
